Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks
Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks is a new movie. Summery Ryan, Crash, Thomas and their friends have to go back to Canterlot High to a musical showcase which turns out to be a battle of the bands by three new students called the Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze) and three characters (Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna). Now it's up to our heroes to stop these evildoers before they take their popularity too far. Plot Prologue: Equestrian Magic The film starts at a cafe in the human world. The numerous cafe patrons argue amongst themselves as the strange green mist swirls around their feet on the floor. From the corner booth, a black haired girl, Evil Anna, joins her friends, Evil Ryan and Bertram, and three other girls in hoods and they sing, which enables them to absorb the green mist into the red, orange, purple and blue gems on their necklaces. The purple haired girl, Aria Blaze, complains that she's "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. The orange haired girl, Adagio Dazzle, laments that the energy from "this world" isn't the same as in Equestria. Evil Ryan then says "We can only gain so much power here. Also, this energy could be the same, we just don't know yet." Bertram sighs saying he need to think of a band name before going to CHS. As the blue haired girl, Sonata Dusk, joins in the conversation and gets into a slight argument with Aria and Bertram, Evil Ryan and Adagio notice an explosion of light in the distance. They run out to watch the magic rainbow energy burst into the sky, grinning evilly when they realize what it is. Evil Ryan explains to Bertram and Evil Anna that Equestrian magic has just popped up in the human world and Adagio says "We're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world, including the techno-organic Ryan, adore us.". Sunset Shimmer's Efforts (RaCaoMLPEGRR) Six moons later, at Canterlot High School, the students are working on some posters for the CHS Musical Showcase. Cody Fairbrother asks the Doom Raider if they want to join the Rainbooms but the Chompie Mage tells him they can't. Sunset Shimmer tries to help the Cutie Mark Crusaders with their banner but they decline, much to Sunset's disappointment. When Garfield (EG) and Pinkie Pie (EG) calls for Sunset, Cody escorts Sunset to her friends but the other students glare at and gossip about Sunset and Cody, making them feel uncomfortable. They reach Matau and his friends and the Rainbooms and showed them their banners for the musical showcase. Cody is impressed with Matau and the Skylanders' banner and noticed a photo of his brother wearing Twilight's crown. Rigby (EG) sniffs some icing on the Rainbooms' banner which was wonderful and smelled like cake. The Principles come in and then Celestia says how pleased she is with the amount of contribution to the showcase. But when he she mentions the Fall Formal, the students glare at Sunset again and Sunset hides her face in humiliation. Later, in the school band room, Cody and Sunset laments how she'll never live her past mistakes down. Enter the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings At the school entrence, Cody and Sunset gives Trivia *This film takes place after Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. * *will work for the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings. *The excitement continues in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. * Scenes *Prologue: Equestrian Magic *Sunset Shimmer's Efforts (RaCaoMLPEGRR) *Enter the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings *A Mesmerized School (RaCAoMLPRGRR) *Back in Equestria/ *Return to Canterlot High/Ryan finds the Dazzlings *The Mane Event (RaCAOMLPEGRR) */ *Crash finds Ryan talking to the Dazzlings *Matau's band performance/ */Ryan tells his friends about the Dazzlings *Trixie's dirty tricks (RaCAoMLPEGRR) *Welcome to the Show (RaCAOMLPEGRR) *The defeat of the Dazzlings/The Cyberlings are redeemed *Dear Princess Twilight/ *Epilogue: The other Twilight Sparkle, Thomas & Ryan F-Freeman *Post Credits: Bertram T. Monkey (bad clone) gets the Foundation Gauntlet Songs *Rainbow Rocks *Better Then Ever *Battle of the Bands * * *Shake Your Tail *Awesome as I Wanna Be *Under Our Spell (sung by the Cyberlings and the Dazzlings) *Tricks Up My Sleave *Welcome to the Show *Shine Like Rainbows Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Musical Films Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Series